my version of 3x09
by iron man fan2626
Summary: after the plan to get klaus fails damon and elena are talking damon is angry what if elena decied to admit her feelings for him and who will stand in their way at being happy? bad summery


_**My version of 3x09**_

Elena's p.o.v

"I had Klaus, Elena this could have all been over" Damon said angrily as he through his glass into the fire place. "Hey, we'll survive this we always survive this" I said he looked at me and said 'were never getting Stefan back you know that don't you" "then we will let him go" I said quickly without any hesitation

The past few months that I have spent with Damon I had fallen madly in love with him and I had just been waiting for the right time to tell him and I figured now was as good as a time as any. We were looking deeply into each other's eyes and we were leaning closer and closer….

Then suddenly my phone rang Damon pulled away from my arms angrily but not quick enough because I pulled him right back into me and hit the decline button on the phone then I pulled my lips onto his, we kissed passionately until I need to break away to breath.

" I love you Damon" he looked at me with shock in his eyes " I have loved you for a very very long time Damon but I was stupid and listened to caroline when she told me to stick with the safe choice….. at that time obviously and even now she is still trying to get me to run back into his arms but I don't want him I want you forever and always" before I could say anything else Damon pushed his lips against mine and we kissed until I again had to break apart for air

When we broke apart the first words that came out of Damon's mouth were "I love you to Elena" I jumped up so my legs were tightly wrapped around Damon's waist

"I want you to make love to me Damon tonight" he looked at me and then spoke "Elena are you sure you want this because…." I cut him off by crashing my lips onto his. "I want this more then anything I have ever wanted in my whole life"

Damon ran us up at vampire speed to his room leaving a trail of clothing behind us

Next morning

I woke up and looked over at Damon I smiled finally the one thing I always wanted finally happened last night and I couldent be happier

I went downstairs and smelled coffe thank god for automated coffee pots, I poured myself and Damon a glass making sure to put blood in his coffee just the way he likes it.

I was about to go upstairs and decieded against it Damon needed his sleep

I sat on the counter in the kitchen and drank coffee when suddenly I felt his prescense I smiled at him he walked over to me placing himself in between my legs and started kissed me all over

When we pulled apart Damon said "you look beautiful in only my shirt" and started kissing again

We were interrupted when we heard a voice say "Elena gilbert how on earth could you cheat on Stefan and especially with Damon"

I looked over and saw caroline looking at both of us with shock and horror in her eyes

Damon stood in front of like he was protecting me "oh please Damon I'm not going to hurt her" she said before pushing past him

"well?" she said waiting for an explination "I love Damon caroline I have told you that a thousand times and I listened to you and stayed with the safe choice"

"well you and Stefan are epic I don't see how you love Damon he a mean disgusting pig" I was filled with anger now "get the hell out of this house right now" I yelled

"I don't know who you think you are coming into my boyfriends house and insulting him while he is standing right there and then tell me that I'm wrong and you know what caroline I'm pretty sick and tire of this so until you can learn to be less judgemental, stay out of others peoples lifes, and except our relationship you are no longer welcome here or anywhere else where I am"

She looked shocked and then without a word she left I ran over to Damon buring my head into his chest he rubbed my back and I just let the tears slip from my eyes

I love you Damon

I love you too kitten he whispered in my ear

_**Ok so there will be no more chapters until I get at least 2 reviews **_

_**Love all my readers keep reading **_


End file.
